Block Star
Block Star is an episode of Numberblocks Season 4. Plot Twelve goes on a mission to save Numberland from the mysterious Block Star. Synopsis Twelve is flying through space, heading for the Block Star. One warns her that the Block Star is running out of battery and it needs to be changed before it falls and crashes onto Numberland. She becomes a team of two Sixes, three Fours, four Threes, six Twos, and twelve Ones. Twelve needs to turn off the force field before she gets to the battery. She sees a line of six towers ahead, each having two buttons on top, which must be pressed simultaneously. Array display. 12 = 6 x 2 Twelve separates into six Twos. They all press the buttons with their feet at the same time, turning off the force field. The Battery Power is 30%. Twelve sees a wall with four holes, each being three blocks tall. 12 = 4 x 3 Twelve separates into four Threes. They all fit through the holes. The Battery Power is 20%. Twelve sees a pair of block ships going haywire. Array display. 12 = 2 x 6 Twelve separates into two Sixes. They demand a game of hide-and-seek. They hide from the six block ships where they can't make them lose. Unfortunately, six more block ships are chasing Twelve. Twelve sees a gate closing slowly. Above it are the numbers 1-12. Array display. 12 = 12 x 1 Twelve separates into twelve Ones. They all pass through the twelve red lasers. The block ships bump onto the closed gate. The Battery Power is 10%. Battery power is almost dead, but Twelve still has to open the battery cover, take out the old battery and put in a new one. Twelve is going to use the fours! 12=4X3 The three Fours take turns to put in a new battery. Battery Power Charged! The Numberblocks cheer for Twelve's victory and make Block Star the Disco Cube. Trivia * 10 and 11 are absent in this episode. ** Ironically, they both are two-digit numbers. **0 is too, but she hasn't appeared in many episodes so far. * The block ships were assumed haywire due to low battery. Additionally, the more they're grouped, the different color they get. * The battery, depending on the status, shows percentage divided by 10’s color. For example, if 70%, it shows [[Seven (character)|7]'s colors. References * The Block Star is based on the Death Star from Star Wars. * When Twelve says “Use the Fours!”, it is a reference to the Star Wars quote “Use the Force.” * The scene with the four Threes flying through their hole is similar to the game show Hole In The Wall. * Do we hear Wilheim's Scream? Yes, that's you exactly hear, indicating the block ships CAN TALK. Goofs * One of the numbers on the gate read 1, but it looks like a letter "I". * When the 6 block ships hit the gate that the 2 Sixes go through, one of them says the Wilhelm Scream. * Even though the 4 Threes say "LOOOOK AAATT MEEEEEEEEEE!", the subtitles read "Whoo, catch me!!!!" Gallery Has its own page. Video Category:Episodes Category:Super rectangle